


Master of Death's Job

by CaptivatingLadySpinel



Series: The seven colors of the rainbow [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And she can't do her job properly, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Iolanthe is back!, MoD!Harry Potter, Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sky! Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivatingLadySpinel/pseuds/CaptivatingLadySpinel
Summary: A very bored Iolanthe Potter asks Death to change her job and Death does.Iolanthe regretted asking for another job when she is told to gather the next generation of Arcobalenos. Though it seems it is a harder job than she thought when she messes up the very first meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

"Boring~ I'm bored~ Very bored~"

Red curls swayed from side to side following the motion of her skipping steps. In the wide and tall Hall, the figure of a woman freely danced, her words echoing in the walls of the Hall before being swallowed by an eerie silence. She danced for who knows how long until a dark spot appeared in the Hall. The spot exuded an imposing aura which she didn't feel or she simply ignored. Seeing, it was being ignored, the spot elongated forming a bizarre figure with no feet, no arms and no face. There were just two lights like jewels in the upper part of the figure which intently stared at the dancing woman.

"Master." A strange voice composed of even more voices speaking at the same time called.

But the woman kept ignoring the now bizarre figure. If the figure had a face it would have frown and dangerously squint.

"Master." The voices tried again.

But it was for naught. The woman who wore an ethereal white robe was very determined to ignore the figure.

"MASTER!" The voices finally yelled halting the woman in her dance. Though she still infuriately smiled at the figure with an innocent face.

"Yes, Death?" She asked with a dulcet tone.

The figure nearly popped a vein, if it had them, and seethed. The edges of the figure were trembling in rage. "Stop dancing in the Hall of Souls, Master, and do your job." The voices commanded.

"I don't want to do this job! It's so boring!"

"Master, you have been doing it for only ten thousand years." The figure, identified as Death, tried very hard to patiently explain its Master. "And you are still missing ninety thousand years so you can change to another job."

The woman nearly spit blood at hearing Death's words. "Well, I won't do it for a second longer. I'm going on a strike!" So she said, she sat down in the middle of the Hall not caring anymore about the tiny orbs of light that were floating above her head.

"Master..."

"And don't call me Master." She hmphed. "What kind of Master goes around working for one hundred thousand years before getting vacation? There are no rights, no syndicates, I don't even get paid! So no, I'm not doing this anymore."

The Hall descended into silence. The woman kept sitting, Death kept staring at her and the orbs of light kept quietly floating around not minding the duel of stubbornness between the two. Time passed, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years... and neither moved from where they were, waiting for the other to give in first. The orbs of light kept accumulating and it was only because of that that Death unwillingly relented.

"Fine, then, I will change your job." Death sighed and from nowhere a round being with huge eyes and very thin arms appeared. "You know what to do." Death said to the round thing which nodded and readily started doing the woman's job of selecting and moving the orbs of light to their respective places.

"You could have done that earlier instead of making me do this boring job." The woman complained.

"Yeah, it does a better job than you, Master." Death jabbed earning a glare from the woman. "Now, you said you wanted to do another job; I have the perfect one for you." If Death's figure could smile then it would be a creepy one. Still, the woman could feel that this new job was no better than the one she had been doing.

"Uh, actually I- hyaaaaaaa~" A hole opened below the woman's feet making her fall. Silence returned to the serene Hall of Souls except for the eerie chuckles of Death. That would teach her.

 

...

 

"aaaaaaaahhhh~" The woman's voice sounded in a tunnel in space and time directing her to a new world, a new life with the perks that came from being Master of Death like having the experience of thousands of years and... well, that was the only perk, to be honest, since no matter who or what, they had to abide to the laws of that world until they died or ceased to exist.

And the woman, who got trolled by a very pissed Death, had no information about the new world she was being thrown into and what her new job entailed. The whole way, if she was not screaming her lungs out due to the fall, then she was cursing at Death with very colorful words not appropriate for a lady. She was the only one around so she didn't mind coming up with very creative expression towards the Ancient being and just when she was going to start a new string of insults, light flashed in the tunnel and she finally exited.

"Ow~" Luckily, she had fallen on a very soft mat and just bumped her elbow on the side of a table. Huh?

"I like women falling on my lap, though I like it better if I knew the woman." A man's voice sounded above her head making her look up to come face to face with a white-haired, paled-skin middle-aged man wearing the same round glasses she once used thousands of years ago.

"Uh, and I like men who are more action and less talk." She cheekily replied before getting off his lap. "Right, where am I? Who are you? What year? What planet? What's happening? and, what are you eating?" She rapidly shoot a string of questions.

"My house, Kawahira, 1977, Earth, many things and ramen." He replied.

"Touché." She reluctantly admitted. "Ok, let's begin again. My name is Iolanthe. Death has sent me for a job here and knowing Death, he wouldn't send me to the wrong place. So, Mr. Kawahira, may I know if by any chance there is something that needs to be done in this place and around this time?"

Kawahira stared at the woman who presented herself as Iolanthe, really looked at her and putting his bowl of ramen down, he replied. "Actually, there is."

 

...

 

"Ok, let me see if I get this right. After years and years of taking care of the Trinisette, you suddenly got useless and started using mortals to protect it for you. And the mortals you chose this time are the seven in front of me?" Iolanthe incredulously asked eyeing the seven people who had gathered in a rather quaint family restaurant. "Actually, forget about that, I still can't believe you have another personality. This Checker Face persona has no fashion sense whatsoever! What made you create it? The constant oppression of society against freedom of clothing expression? You look so hideous!"

Checker Face didn't deign to respond her. In fact, he very much wanted to strangle her for completely reveling his plan to the dogs he had chosen for the next round of Arcobalenos. The seven were already suspicious of him and this conversation could ruin his hard work.

"Um, you..."

"Shh, I'm not done talking." Iolanthe interrupted the pregnant woman. Seriously, who chooses a pregnant woman for the job of being a hero for the world? Nobody! That's who! So this lady had no right to be there. "So, all these people here," she signaled to the seven in front. "Have this mystical Flame of Dying Will with attributes of weather-related phenomena and colors after the rainbow, hence they are called Arcobalenos. Hm, they might as well be people pro-Pride and all that, it would be better and much more serious than being heroes for the world."

"Enough, you!" Checker Face exploded. "You are here because you asked for a job. Then this is your job!"

"My job is scamming people into sacrificing themselves for people they don't even know? Right, that's some good job. I can say it's better than moving Souls to the cycle of rebirth. Though I protest!" She called out banging the table.

The seven people's faces were dark as the bottom of a pot not really believing what they were hearing but infuriated at the same time for being deceived by this Checker Face person. And this woman in front of them was a real piece of work; they didn't know if she was actually on Checker Face's side but whoever knew this hateful man, then must be hated too.

"What are you protesting?" Checker Face asked with clenched teeth.

"The people you chose are very lame." She pouted while inspecting the seven in front of them ignoring the fuming gazes. "Look here, this person looks like a very cheap version of a mad scientist, this other one must have self-esteem issues if they cover their entire body with that cloak, this kid here looks like the result of very bad decisions though purple is a very nice color, this man here better stop smiling as if he was a worker in the red light district, this other man... well, he looks like a very good shag, I admit it, this woman looks like she needs a very good shag, bet she doesn't come out of her house without that stick up the you-know and this last woman, dude, she better be sharing Trelawney's tower getting drunk in sherry and incense. I really hate Seers. So, yeah, not the best group you have here."

"And that's why you are here..." Checker Face gave up and just went down to business.

"I'm not making them shoulder such a responsibility like the future of the world. That's a thankless job for stupid people, I know by experience!"

Checker Face chuckled. "Then you want to do it yourself?"

"I might as-" She quickly cut herself off. Oh, she was almost going to fall for it but not today, not tomorrow, not ever! Not again! "Alright you people, listen up, you are this generation of Power Rangers who are fighting for World Peace. So, we better buck up and let's save the world together!" She cheered. All she got as an answer were people standing up from their seats and leaving the place.

Uh, well, the job has turned out to be a bit more difficult. 


	2. Gather up!... or not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolanthe sees an opportunity to start her new job.
> 
> The gang has a brief discussion and go on a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was some lady claiming our phone number was her phone number leaving us with no phone line and no internet for two days. Everything is supposedly fixed so I hope there won't be any more issues. 
> 
> Anyway, I had to stop writing my fics bc of the need of internet to look up for stuff and will resume them tomorrow bc today I will go play games xD
> 
> But before that I will post the chapters from yesterday and today. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.

* * *

 

Iolanthe picked on her food not daring to look up at Kawahira or Checker Face, either worked. The two stayed silent for a long time until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t think they would leave like that!” She huffed frustrated. She disliked the feeling of being wrong, even if she was actually in the wrong there. But those guys were too uptight! They couldn’t even stand a little joke.

“You didn’t think, that’s what happened.” Ouch, so it was the mean Checker Face still on the wheel. “It doesn’t matter.” Iolanthe braved looking at him in hope. “Your new job is to either find me a new set of people to carry the Arcobaleno Curse or convince the guys who had just left to carry it. Keep in mind that the Arcobalenos are known as The Strongest Seven, and the ones I chose and you chased away are the strongest out there. So, good luck with it.”

Iolanthe groaned and let her head fall on the table loudly startling a few customers on the tables around them. She stopped from cursing out loud since it was a Family Restaurant but she still sneakily flipped the bird to Checker Face who only thought her belligerent act was cute. Checker Face still couldn’t come across the fact Death had sent its Master to him. He could be considered Death’s subordinate so to have the Master was truly too fantastic. Yet seeing such an immature, airheaded and too straightforward woman really doused out his excitement. There was nothing special about her so he stopped looking at her as the Master of Death.

“Do you have any idea where they could be?” She pitifully asked.

See? This is why he lost all respect of her, no Master of Death would be this useless.

“I hope you do a well job.” He said and then stood up to leave.

Iolanthe stuck her tongue at his back and continued eating. Everything was already paid so there was no need for her to let all the food go to waste. She didn’t know where to begin looking for new people for this whole Arcobaleno whatchamacallit. Seriously, finding people stupid enough to be scammed by a badly dressed man was a great feat. Sure she once followed a half-giant into the unknown world of Magic but she was young and wanted to get away from her relatives. But that didn’t give all these grown-ups the excuse to believe the words from a suspicious guy wearing a tasteless silver mask, that was for the mentally challenged and they looked fine in her opinion.

Anyway, she was new to all that Flames business from which she got the super rare Sky Flame. Either she got a super gift, limited edition version, or she got the short end of the stick. She didn’t even know what to do with them! Whatever, practice and planning came only when she had no choice, meanwhile procrastinating and asking for more of the awesome pancakes sounded better in her mind.

The door of the restaurant abruptly opened revealing a blonde guy wearing military clothes and even openly carrying a rifle on his back. The customers huddled on their seats thinking it was a robbery but it seemed the blonde man had a target on mind and purposefully walked towards where Iolanthe was.

“Lal Mirch was here, kora?” The blonde man asked putting his hands on the table getting the occupant’s attention.

“Who?” Iolanthe asked confused, half a pancake hanging from her mouth.

“Lal Mirch. 1.66 of height, dark hair, tanned skin, expressive eyes and very beautiful.” The blonde man explained earning a weird look from Iolanthe. And that, my friends, is why she didn’t go out of her house… er, well, she spent ten thousand years doing a thankless job for an ingrate Death and as soon as she goes from the desk to the field she finds weirdo after weirdo. He looked like the perfect person Checker Face would scam-

Her thoughts halted and the hinkypunk began to run in her mind.

Putting an amiable smile on her face, she said. “She was here but already left, didn’t say where she would be going but maybe she will come back. I have matters to talk with her. Why don’t you wait with me?”

“But…”

“Don’t be in a haste, my friend. I am sure she will be back. Instead of running around like a headless chicken looking for her, you better trust me.” He better did because she was bulshiting her way there thanks to some shady feeling telling her to wait there.

Last time she was aware of suspicious voices in her mind, it was a another person living within her. It wasn’t pleasant but at least this feeling was not like that.

“Alright.” The blonde man finally relented and sat in front of her.

And that’s how Iolanthe began her job as a scammer… er, well, the job to gather the guardians of the world.

 

…

 

“What do you think about what happened?” The young man dressed in purple suddenly asked as the group of seven walked down the streets with no goal whatsoever. They were supposed to receive a mission from Checker Face but it all went to hell thanks to the unknown woman who revealed the purpose why they were gathered.

“Muu, I wasted time and by consequence money, that’s what happened.” The cloaked person replied.

“Life is not only about money, Viper.” The man in red said to the cloaked person; the latter scowling not deeming to respond. “But Skull poses a good question.”

“I think we were somewhat hasty in our decision to leave.” The woman Iolanthe described as having a stick up her ass said. “We discovered Checker Face was deceiving us thanks to that… unhinged woman so perhaps we should have stayed to get more information from her. She looked like the sort who would truthfully answer our questions, even if her words are unpleasant.”

The young man in purple, Skull, laughed. “She said you never leave your house without a stick up your- ugh.” He was interrupted in his boisterous mockery by the man with a lab coat.

“You are too noisy, Skull. You can’t let me think… I agree with Lal. It doesn’t matter what nefarious scheme that Checker Face man had; the woman was different. She seemed to know Checker Face but at the same time there was some sort of alienation from him towards her. We can work on that to get all the information we need.”

Many were already nodding. Iolanthe had tagged them as a bunch of stupid people but that was because Checker Face knew how to sell his plan in the form of missions up for their level of expertise which pleased them greatly at being recognized as the best.

“What do you think, Reborn?” Lal Mirch asked their ace. Luce may be the Sky among them thus the person who were supposed to lead them but to Lal’s military background, someone with experience was the better option. Reborn was that person.

“Too dangerous.” The suited man curtly replied. His words ruined the others’ plan and left them at a loss of what to do. “The woman is dangerous, very powerful.” _At least in terms of Flames and compared to…_ he inwardly thought and trailed off giving a glance to the person who was walking by the side, looking very subdued. Reborn didn’t forget what that woman had said about Luce being a Seer. He was not familiar with the term but he had heard of it. Luce hadn’t said anything about her ability to them, yet. He still hoped that as their Sky, she would share it with them in the future so he hadn’t asked her about it.

“So, you propose leaving her alone?” The man in red asked with a small smile. He didn’t fear people who were dangerous. After all, if he couldn’t beat them, he could at least get away. He couldn’t say the same about the others though.

Reborn was about to elucidate when Lal Mirch’s yell cut him off. “Oh my God, what have I done?!” Never before they had seen Lal this flustered. “I told Colonnello to meet me at the restaurant, in our usual table.”

The others quietly ignored the part that implied Lal and Colonnello had had dates in that restaurant and in the same table they had been at and focused on the important part. Colonnello might meet with Checker Face and that woman. With Reborn having said the latter was very dangerous, the fact Colonnello was facing them alone made their expressions change and without another prompt, they ran back to the restaurant.

On their way, they planned the supposed rescue. Lal and Reborn would be the vanguard, entering the restaurant first to assess the situation and acting accordingly. Fon and Viper would come next as ambushers in case either Checker Face or the woman tried to escape, and Skull and Verde would be left last just as a last resource. Luce was to stay put on the side due to her pregnancy.

Putting their plan in motion, Lal and Reborn easily slipped inside the restaurant from the back door and quickly moved towards where the customers ate. From afar, they could recognize Colonnello’s blonde hair and an unruly red curl lively bouncing. There was no Checker Face but the woman was still there, so the two of them moved according to the plan. Getting closer and closer to the table, they could hear their muffled voices and slowed down preparing themselves only to instantly jump out their hiding place when they heard a pained groan.

But whatever gruesome scene they were expecting wasn’t happening and instead, the woman was miserably laying on the table holding her head while Colonnello was laughing at her.

“Alright, Romeo, stop laughing and you try it.” The red-haired woman grouched and passed a… smoothie to Colonnello.

“You are too weak.” Colonnello gloated. He had been constantly hearing her say he was very lame in his pursuit of Lal Mirch so he was happy to see her suffering.

“Yeah, say that when you do better than me.” Iolanthe pushed the smoothie closer to Colonnello to hurry him.

“Watch this.” He self-assuredly said. He started drinking the smoothie at a fast pace. The glass was almost half emptied when he suddenly stopped. Iolanthe thought he would just feel pain like her but he spit the smoothie back out and fell on the table. She paused for a second not knowing what to do until she heard him grumble about the smoothie being too cold. She sighed relieved yet when she saw the mess he made of himself, she started laughing.

“I watched it, Colonnello. You are not better.” Iolanthe mocked.

“What’s going on here?” Lal Mirch couldn’t hold back any longer and rapidly made her way to the table. Colonnello stiffly sat up and greeted Lal with a smile that would have looked handsome if it wasn’t for the remains of smoothie dripping from his mouth. “What did you do to him?” Lal asked glaring at Iolanthe.

“I told you, Colonnello, uppity people are too unreasonable and easily get to their own conclusions.” Iolanthe advised the blonde man and then turned to Lal. “We have created a new mystifying and radical way to naughtily share our saliva by drinking a smoothie from the same straw just to get a brain freeze.” Iolanthe said with a serious face that stumped Lal.

“It’s nothing, Lal. We were waiting for you.” Colonnello explained while cleaning himself.

“What?” Lal faintly asked.

“Iolanthe said you would come back so I waited here with her. You are here now.” Deeming it as a pointless task, Colonnello stopped trying to clean off the stain from the smoothie and smiled at Lal, grabbing her hand.

“Colonnello…”

Just when Lal went back to herself and was about to chastise the man, Iolanthe interjected. “Alright, either get a room, look for the bathroom or go back to your house. I don’t want to see you flaunting your love in front of us single dogs.” Well, the single dog was only her because the tables around them all had families in it. “And tell your friend hiding over there that it’s considered rude to be a peeping Tom.” Iolanthe pointed to the place where Lal had been hiding and where Reborn still was.

Aware that he had been discovered, Reborn had no choice but to come out. There was no dangerous situation either way.

“I’m out of here, you want to come or be the awkward third wheel between these love birds?” Iolanthe asked Reborn and gestured at Lal and Colonnello.

Reborn didn’t reply and just started walking towards the exit of the restaurant. The customers were not nervous anymore but were still glancing at their table from time to time.

“Hey, Colonnello, she has a stick up her ass, why don’t you put-”

“Stop it.” Reborn scolded Iolanthe and grabbed her to drag her out of the place.

Once out, the two met Viper and Fon who were waiting to ambush any fleeing figure but it seemed Reborn had everything under control. Looking at the woman… she didn’t look that dangerous being dragged like a scolded dog by Reborn. More like, she was picked up by him as she was really small. For some reason, they felt cheated. She had a sharp tongue but she couldn’t look any more harmless. Heck, even her uncombed hair was silly and not dangerous at all.

“Are we… doing this?” Viper hesitantly asked

“Hey, hey, why do you sound as if you want to kidnap me and do atrocious things?” Iolanthe looked at them with wide eyes while covering her body. “I wouldn’t mind with these two guys but I am really not into girls… or I could try.” She mused.

Viper jerked back. Reborn and Fon looked between Iolanthe and Viper. “How did you know?”

Iolanthe looked at Viper as if she couldn’t believe Viper had asked. “I don’t know you but no man would willingly smell like the finest chocolate. At least these two here smell very manly.” Iolanthe wiggled her eyebrows.

Viper scowled at being discovered by the red-haired woman. Since the moment she had donned her cloak, no one knew her real gender. She had even made sure the other six she had been meeting recently didn’t know about it; but to get discovered by the chocolate she was carrying around was truly too… Anyway, what was this woman? A dog? How could she tell just by smell?!

“So, can I be put down now?” Iolanthe suddenly voiced making Reborn let her go. “We can talk like civilized people and get along. I’m not wearing weird clothes like Kawahira so there is no need to be suspicious of me.”

“Who is Kawahira?” Fon asked.

“Checker Face’s name is Kawahira. He has a serious problem of split personality going on. Either are weird, so no need to bother with him. Alright, let’s gather the others and start talking… and let’s forget about Colonnello and Lal; I gave Colonnello a condom to go do his stuff so Lal Mirch will be very busy.”

Reborn, Viper and Fon suddenly got tired and wondered if they could unmeet this woman to go on with their lives.


	3. Cunning plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolanthe spills the beans but still has a plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect this fic to be updated? Mwahahaha, bet you didn't! My day was a bit hectic so I couldn't get immersed in another fic to write. This one is a bit more relaxed and it feels like a Iolanthe Special 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and don't throw me rocks for the apparent 'pairing' in this fic xD Tell me what you think.

* * *

 

“...and that’s that, any questions?” Iolanthe asked after wasting saliva for an hour explaining what the heck Checker Face was really about. 

So, the other eight (as Colonnello and Lal reunited with them not long after they decided to gather the others. Iolanthe still gave a sheepish Colonnello the disdainful eye for being useless) had heard about what the Trinisette was about. Basically, what was holding up the world from collapsing and everybody in it from dying. Seven out of eight had an ugly expression on their faces after hearing what really meant to be Arcobalenos, too. Babies with a Pacifier which slowly sucked their Flames until they died. Silence descended among the group as each of them pondered about the information they got.

“Uh, I have a question.” A hesitant Skull raised his hand.

“Go ahead my Sad Friend! Just because life has been unfair to make yourself wear those clothes, it doesn’t mean everybody will spurn you.” Iolanthe cheered putting an arm around his shoulders. 

Skull unhappily scowled. He was not a sad child. But down to business. “Why are we crouching in the middle of the street like a group of hoodlums?” 

The others had forgotten about their situation as they were focused on Iolanthe’s words that they had forgotten their embarrassing meeting place. As Skull had said, Iolanthe had them crouch down in a circle in the middle of the street as if they were school yankees while they talked. They even had lolipops in their mouths acting as cigarettes. People who passed by eyed them with a sneer and walked around them in a wide berth thinking they were unreasonable and dangerous people. Which they were. More dangerous than unreasonable.

“Look, Skull, this is just the beginning.” She began with a gentle voice as if she was explaining the viscicitudes of life to a child. “We sit here on the street today, but tomorrow! Tomorrow we can become a biker gang. We are in Japan where being in a gang is as common as being the President. I know you like bikes. Don’t you want everybody to follow behind you with an awesome banner, wearing those awesome clothes and having that awesome hairdo like a drill? You can even get girls being in a biker gang!”

The others heard the nonsensical words spouting from Iolanthe's mouth and they could only sweatdrop and pray for Skull who looked very convinced that  whatever she said could happen. His eyes were even sparkling and looking at Iolanthe in awe. No matter how much they thought Skull was hopeless, they shouldn’t leave him in the hands of this devil.

“That’s not important!” Lal Mirch cut off the shady propaganda Iolanthe was selling. “What you said, is it true?” She asked the red-haired woman.

“What was the point in asking me if you weren’t going to believe me?” Iolanthe pouted leaving the other speechless as she had a point. “If you don’t believe me, that’s your problem. You can also ask your Sky here. She knows everything about it.” And that’s how Iolanthe threw Luce under the bus. The others stiffly turned to look at the pregnant woman who almost touched her forehead on the ground from how low her head was hanging trying to hide herself.

“We believe you.” Reborn suddenly interjected. 

Iolanthe paused and then turned to look between Reborn and Luce until a meaningful smile appeared on her face. “Oh, oh, I see. There is no doubt who the father of the baby is.” She said with a sly voice.

One Viper suddenly jumped at the smell of gossip. “You think so, too? Nobody else believes me but from the moment we have been together, around eight months have gone by and Luce ended up like that. The only person close to her was Reborn.” 

“That’s more obvious than Colonnello being a virgin despite being with Lal Mirch for a while.” Iolanthe said waving her hand. “Lal should learn from Luce, she is not young anymore and she is still beating around the bush with Colonnello.”

Lal Mirch felt a vein in her forehead pop and she couldn’t contain herself. She had been insulted time and time again by this crazy woman so there was no way she wouldn’t collect some debt in blood. Maybe make her suffer a little, let her cry and beg a bit. With her mind made up, she whipped out her gun and fired. Nobody could stop her on time and thought they would soon face a case of murder in the quaint streets of Japan though what they didn’t count on was for Iolanthe to suddenly disappear. 

“Really, young ones are too impulsive these days.” Iolanthe’s voice came up from beside Reborn who was pursing his lips. His hand was grabbed in a death grip, his hand that held a gun but was pointed at Luce, a Luce who was trembling as the bullet he had shot left a wound on her cheek. He had actually shot at the same time Lal did, he just never thought that Iolanthe would not only dodge Lal’s bullet but she would even have time to parry his attack and almost make one of his comrades die. 

Reborn wasn’t the only one who saw the results of the exchange and they all arrive at the same conclusion seeing Reborn being subdued: Iolanthe must not be underestimated.

“What is your real goal towards us?” Verde suddenly asked breaking the stalemate.

“Well, Checker Face said I need to make you shoulder the responsibility of the Trinisette...” Iolanthe said tapping her chin.

“And if we refuse?” Fon inquired with his eternal small smile.

“Oh, then you have to die so I can choose the next heroes of the world.” The red-haired tossed some careless words that made the eight stand up and look at her with apprehension. Looking at their constipated faces, Iolanthe laughed. “I was just kidding, I will just look for others. After all, there is always someone better than you.” She sighed wistfully. Instead of apprehension, her words made a few of them bristle. “What? You don’t believe me? Alright, here’s the example, Checker Face chose Lal Mirch as the Rain Arcobaleno but in my humble opinion, Colonnello is a hundred times better; even if he sucks at wooing women.”

Colonnello would have done without the insult but he didn’t care, he was too happy engrosed in the feeling of having surpassed Lal! He could finally protect her! If only she let him do so. 

“Alright, we already know everything we needed to know. I am leaving.” Saying so, Reborn turned and left. 

And where there is one, there is another one. After their strongest fighter dismissed the meeting, the others started to leave too with a variety of excuses leaving Iolanthe alone in the street.  She sighed and then went on her way too. 

Back in Kawahira’s house, she lazily laid down in the middle of the living room waiting for lunch to be made or brought; whatever Kawahira was in the mood of. As a leecher, Iolanthe had no right to be a picky eater, so it was best for her to just wait. She had nothing to do anyway. Well, she had a job but she was not one to rush things. She had time anyway... plenty of time. 

“You don’t have time.” Kawahira said lightly kicking her lazy self. 

“I do so. I am the Master of Death, I can live until this world disappears into nothing and you with it. How’s that!” She challenged with a grumpy face. She was about to take a cat nap and was kicked out of nowhere. 

Kawahira paused to think and had no choice to believe her. With a huff, he left the room. If she didn’t do her job, the end of the world would arrive soon with no Arcobalenos to carry the Pacifiers.  Actually, Kawahira was aware of the power of Master of Death, he was just unconvinced by the lazy bag of bones sprawled in his living room. It made him wonder why Death had chosen that woman as Its master and he soon got a clue when he heard her asking.

“Say, Kawahira, a lone Sky can support the Trinisette?” Her tone of voice sounded very sincere and earnest, as if she was asking a question that would decide the direction of her life. 

H is eyes glanced at her and then moved around the room. “If the Sky is strong enough, they might. The lifespan would shorten considerably. Not even immortals like you can escape that fate. That’s why the seven shoulder the burden.”

“Hm, I guess I can’t be a hero of this world and save it myself.” She sighed with great sorrow. 

“You want to save those kids from the Arcobaleno Curse?” Kawahira asked interested. 

“Well, you said it, they are kids. They are just pride and rebelliousness. Ah, when I was their age I was already a savior of the world with no chance to die. It was a lonely path. I had to see everybody around me die. Maybe I should have left a few kids of mine roaming the world back then.” Her mouth split into a reminiscing smile. 

“Only to see them die?” Kawahira was no stranger to that. He had married a couple of times in his long life and left maybe one or two children. At the end, his partner died, his child died, his descedants died but he was still there. 

“It’s better than nothing.” She shrugged. On the other hand, Iolanthe had made her best to never settle down to have a family to spare herself from that pain of losing it all. 

“It’s better for us immortals to stay together.” Kawahira suddenly changed the topic. His eyes once again looking around the room.

“My, Mr. Kawahira. Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Iolanthe smiled widely. The two looked at each other and some sort of tension built up until the two turned to look at the same place in the room.

“I never thought you would use this method to earn their trust.” He was very impressed.

“You need to be harsh on yourself to see some results.” She dismissed. “Either way, the most important person in the group heard us, so it can be said that my job is half done.” 

T he man couldn’t believe she actually sold herself just to acquire a bit of pity which would in turn become trust as long as she interacted with the person constantly. Though, the person who had been in the room looked like a tough target. On the bright side, if she could pocket this person, then the others were easy prey. Such a cunning fox she was and he liked it. “Then, have you thought of my offer?” He suddenly asked.

Iolanthe was stumped. She thought he suggested that just to help her with her act but it seemed the guy had been enduring celibate for a long time he wasn’t able to endure it anymore. Who knew if he would have to acquire the services of that type of women for his needs. Well, she hadn’t done it in such a long time as she was held back moving Souls for ten thousand years. “Might as well.” She shrugged following Kawahira to the bedroom. “Just don’t pull any weird shit with the creepy Checker Face and his awful fashion sense.”

“And that’s how you killed the mood.” He grumbled. Though it was soon rekindled by Iolanthe’s move on him. 

  


...

  


In a shooting ring, Reborn accurately hit each and every target that popped out intermittently. Her hand moved really fast not betraying the fact his mind was full of thoughts and not actually paying much attention to what he was doing. He had heard the conversation between Iolanthe and that man, Kawahira, who was supposed to be Checker Face.  He hadn’t stayed to be a voyeur of whatever those two got up to but the information he got was enough to last him a long time.

Master of Death

Immortals

Different Worlds

A Sky strong enough.

He was going to admit that although he was interested in all the topics, the last one was the most important to him. He had been a bit reluctant to accept Luce as his Sky. She was the Head of a Mafia Famiglia but she didn’t have the determination for it. She looked too burdened and unwilling that it just put off his enthusiasm. Luce’s Flames were powerful but she never used them how he expected her to use them. That Iolanthe woman instead... the hand she had grabbed before jerked and it made him miss a target. 

Perhaps he should test her. 

After all, either she was in or nobody was in for this Arcobaleno business. 


	4. The kind Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolanthe starts implementing her plan on trying to get close to the Arcobaleno candidates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for the commemoration of Harry's new life. He became an orphan on October 31st.
> 
> Guess which fic I will be updating next?!
> 
> While you wait, enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> This fic has finally seen the light plot wise, so, I have decided to leave this fic for last. Meaning, I will finish all the other fics in the series before this one can end too. If you catch the hint for the reason of this in the chapter, then congratulations! lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys!

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is safe, Skull?” Asked a Iolanthe mounted on a bike. She was an expert at riding brooms and more than an expert at riding men, Kawahira can attest to that, but she has never, ever tried other means of transportation. And bikes looked too bulky and ugly compared to a slim and stylish broom. Hm, she wondered if she could make a broom and fly it in this world. Well, that would be for later. For now, she had to brave the infamous bike.

“It was you who came to me very cheerfully wanting to learn how to ride a bike.” Said Skull unimpressed. He didn’t know how many times he had said the same just to let her know that whatever happened, it would be her fault. He had already warned her of how dangerous a bike coul be if she couldn’t handle it properly, but she dismissed his words. She said it was easy.

“Ok, ok, I was just testing you.” Hmph! How dare he look down on her! “Tell me again how I can make it move. Just in case I forgot something.”

Skull sighed and repeated the steps for the nth time. “Hold onto this handle, then with this foot press the pedal, then shift into the lower gear. Right, you have it there. Now, here, when you release the handle, gently do it and slowly turn the acceleretor. Give it a go.”

“Alright, I can do it.” Iolanthe loudly released her breath and put the steps into motion. Perfectly doing the first three steps as he said, she felt her confidence rising as he didn’t stop her like all the other times he had done so; he was obviously approving to what she was doing. Then, the handle... how was it? Release and turn? Right, it was like that, so, release and turn!

Vrooomm!!!

“Damn!” Skull exclaimed seeing the bike rising vertically and thought she would messily fall, but he was surprised when he saw her go around the wide place they had chosen to practice, an empty field beside a river, as if nothing. 

“Hey, Skull... riding a bike is really uncomfortable! Do I have to keep it like this? If that’s the case, I better be a pedestrian forever!” Iolanthe complained as she steadily kept the bike vertically. It didn’t look like it but she was investing a lot of strenght and trying very hard to keep her balance just to make the bike go. 

“Are you a moron?! Quickly put it down!” Skull scolded. Seeing her lower the front part of the bike without any problem made him even angrier. “Seriously, can’t you follow simple steps? What part of gently release and slowly turn you don’t understand?! Stupid! Really stupid! You could have gotten hurt because of your stupidity! Here, let me show you! Hold, press, shift, gently release and slowly turn!”

Iolanthe pouted as she was being scolded but before she could reply in kind to his insults, she paused and paid close attention to how he was scolding her. She had interacted with people for long long years before her previous world slowly destroyed itself as it was its fate, so she had learned to catch with what intentions people spoke. Some people who could adjust their tone of voice, were always betrayed by a single word said differently, and she could easily catch that. Although Skull had been angrily scolding her, she could notice the worry in his voice. Meaning, he was really concerned about her. 

He normally looked like a silly lost kid, but he could be reliable from time to time. 

That’s why to fortify that Sky-Guardian bond Kawahira had told her about, she let him sit behind her and grab her hands in demonstration as to what she should do. She discovered she didn’t have to lift the bike to ride it and that the thing could be very fast. Not as fast as a broom but it still felt nice. Nice and boring. Ok, she was an adrenaline junkie. She had lived for so long so she could never settle down for a simple life. She had even traveled to the moon when Muggles made an expedition to see if they could habitate it seeing as they were destroying Earth. 

She had Confounded a lot of people and trained for outerspace only for one day before she left for that expedition. She almost died due to her lack of preparation.

“You got it? Now, you try it.” Skull’s voice took her out of her reminiscing. This Sad kid was a very nice kid. 

“Yes! I can do it, sensei!” She had been in Japan for a couple of days, so she had learned a few words already. 

“Wait until I-” get down. He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he was taken for a ride with her. Worst part was that she hadn’t learned anything and she still vertically rose the bike and drove. Quickly drove. Drove so fast he was flapping like a rag while tightly grabbing her waist. “Stop! Hey! Stop! Let me down! Let me doooowwwnnn~~!”

And off they went.

“She seems to be trying to get close to us.” A serious woman said standing beside a suited man. “Is this her plan? What do you think, Reborn?”

“It seems to be like that.” Reborn replied Lal as he saw the two on the bike zooming off. Iolanthe was whooping and cheering and laughing while Skull was yelling and panicking. It was such a funny contrast that made a tiny smile perch on the man’s face. 

He didn’t want to compare as every Sky had their way to do things, but he couldn’t help to do it. Luce never acted like a Sky; she was always smiling, always trying to make everyone get along, always cooking, always doing things a Sky wouldn’t do. Or at least not something a Sky would do with the six strongest Guardians. That only made him and the others completely forget she was actually their Sky and were only together because of the bond, not because of her. Maybe it was for the best that she didn’t stand out amidst the bunch of prideful and conceited people that were her Guardians, but in the end she was considered more of a pet than a Sky. And it turned even worse when she got pregnant. 

(Yeah, the kid was not his; God forbid if he actually had kids.)

Furthermore, they had recently discovered Luce actually knew what was going to happen to them after all those missions and she never had the heart to tell them. So far nobody had confronted her about it; nobody wanted to mention the huge pink elephant in the room. And perhaps it should be done, at least before they were conquered by a new Sky who was openly trying to make them shoulder the responsibility of keeping the world together. 

_...a lone Sky can support the Trinisette?_

Reborn had tossed and turned the question in his mind for a long time and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was wrong in all the senses. There has never, ever been a Sky doing things alone. Not because they couldn’t do things alone, but because there were always other Flames trying to help just so they could have a chance at bonding. Her question, however, was full of sincerity and resignation; she really had thought of supporting this Trinisette thing alone and was resigned to do it, helpless as if it was her task all along. 

“I want to see her try coming to me.” Lal Mirch’s grumbling took him out of his musings. 

Reborn sideglanced at her and decided to impart some wisdom before leaving. “She won’t come for you.” If the woman caught the meaning of his words or not, that was her problem. 

His steps inadvertendly brought him where the two troublemakers had stopped with their antics. Skull was curled up like a ball on the ground looking very defeated as Iolanthe gently patted his back consoling him.

“I said I’m sorry. How many times do you want me to apologize? Stop sulking.” She sighed.

“I’m not sulking!” Skull mutinously said, sulking. 

“Ok, ok, you’re not sulking.” She acquiesced not wanting to put the guy in a worse mood. The sky was starting to tint itself of orange heralding the coming of the sunset. It had been a long time since she had calmly sat to enjoy the sunset. The last time she had been alone, yet this time she was even consoling a sulking child. How has her life come to that? Oh yeah, it was because of those thrice damned Deathly Hallows and that trolling Death. “How did you end up becoming a candidate for the Cloud Arcobaleno?”

She was curious. Not wanting to offend the guy, but he looked very useless, and the Arcobalenos were the strongest seven. Skull didn’t fit the criteria. 

“I don’t know either.” Skull downcastedly replied. “Everybody else was good in something, even the pregnant Luce was important as she was the Sky. But me... I have nothing. I am not special.”

Iolanthe’s whole being jerked at his final words. She had once thought herself not special. But that was because she didn’t want to have that responsibility of being the savior of the Wizarding World, she wanted to be normal. That destiny bullshit was that, bullshit. In the end, it was all her own choice. Back then, she should have just left it all behind. She should have saved herself from lots of problems. Yet, here this kid was. He himself was aware he wasn’t up to being the Cloud Arcobaleno.

“Why are you still with them?” Iolanthe then asked.

“I kind of envy them. They are all experts. I thought that by staying by their side I could learn something, but I haven’t.” Skull wistfully sighed. 

“And instead you have withstood their mockery.” Iolanthe nodded finally realizing why Checker Face/Kawahira chose him. “You are a kind person, Ambrus.”

“How do you know my name?!” The young man jumped to his feet and looked at her with wide eyes. Nobody knew his name. Not even his companions. Just like how they didn’t know Viper was a woman, they didn’t know his name. 

“I know many things, my Sad friend.” Iolanthe smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “Well, it’s time to go. I have to buy dinner on the way. Kawahira finally accepted giving me an allowance. Really, I had to sell myself and put my abilities into use for a miserable allowance.”

Skull didn’t want to know. “Do you still want to learn how to use the bike?” And quickly changed the topic.

“Bikes are not fun.” She pouted. “I know! I will bring you something even faster than this bike thing. You will know you have been missing a lot!”

“Really?” He asked skeptical.

“Really! Well, I will have to build it first to show you, and it will take some time. I still have to visit Colonnello tomorrow, see if he finally put a good use to that condom I gave him.” She wickedly chuckled. 

Skull, again, didn’t want to know. “Say, if you want to make us do all this Trinisette whatchamacallit, why not go to Luce or Reborn; Luce is our Sky after all and we mostly listen to her when she bothers to speak, Reborn is very strong and we always look up to him.” Despite not looking like the sharpest tool in the box, Skull could be smart when he wanted to be. And he could somewhat guess what Iolanthe was doing by coming to him. He was not angry or anything, he just wanted to know what she would do. 

“Luce... Sincerely, I am very wary of her. I don’t like her type of always smiling, always hiding something behind that smile and sparkly eyes. Plus, she is a Seer; a Seer ruined my whole life.” She brokenly smiled. She could forgive but never forget. Once bitten, twice shy. She wouldn’t trust someone like Luce again. “And Reborn. Well, better leave the best for last, right? Besides, what's the fun in just throwing you into the wolves without knowing what I'm throwing to the wolves. More so when I might be devoured, too" She whispered that last sentence. "Anyway, I’m going now! Kawahira will yell at me if I am late with dinner. See you!” 

She jogged away from Skull not before waving to the distance towards an specific direction. 

“Sly fox.” Reborn muttered. She knew he had been spying on them this whole while. He even wondered if she knew when he spied on her in that Kawahira’s place. No, she certainly knew but she never tried to deceive him. “I will be waiting for you, then.” He whispered in her direction as he saw her leaving back.

“Got it.” Her voice whispered back by his ear and her distant figure disappeared. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Iolanthe is back! LOL I found it nice to begin this cycle of the series with Iolanthe and finish it with Iolanthe. She is very different from my first Iolanthe but not less serious when needed. She has just lived longer and doesn't care much about stuff anymore.


End file.
